2 Weeks, 5 Days, and 15 Hours Later
by bellepiper
Summary: It had been 2 weeks, 5 days, and 15 hours since it happened. Nothing made sense anymore. The only thing she could think was "Why? Why did he have to leave me?" - A little one shot about Amy.


**Hey guys! So this is my second fanfic overall. First Cause of Death one. I really like this game though! And FYI I only have the free now airing episodes so this is probably nothing in line with the story, but I felt like writing it! It's a little one shot after going through the episode with Ken's death. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! And read my other story!**

* * *

><p>It had been 2 weeks, 5 days, and 15 hours since it happened. It had been 2 weeks, 5 days, 14 hours, and 55 minutes since anyone heard her speak. She couldn't believe it still. Nothing made sense only thing she could think was "<em>Why? Why did he have to leave me?<em>" She couldn't even think his name. It was too overwhelming. She would start to think about his smile, his laugh, even his voice, but the tears would start to flow. And whenever that happened someone would ask her if she needed anything or would give her a hug. The tears would only come more and more.

So she created a wall. She would not think his name. She would not think about him. She would not. She _could_ not. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for herself. For the ones around her. They knew how she was feeling, but only to a certain extent. Everyone else saw him as a friend or a best friend even. She saw him as more than that. He could have been the one. Obviously she was wrong to think that.

Amy sat in the tech lab mindlessly examining some clothes from a crime scene Joe Bartaugh was working on. Someone robbed an apartment downtown and threw clothes all around. Amy was to examine the clothes for any trace of DNA, hair, etc. She had a feeling she was assigned to Bartaugh's case was because Captain Yeong – scratch that – _everyone_ was afraid that Mal and Natara's case would remind her too much of him.

Amy examined the large shirt. It belonged to the husband. Amy thought, "_You know, this shirt looks a lot like K—. No. I can't think of him._" She caught herself as she began to think of him, but it was too late. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. No one could see her cry though. Amy practically forced Captain Yeong to let her back. She showed up at work at the beginning of the week and began working. No one could convince her to leave. No one wanted to force her out with her… delicate state. But her apartment was too lonely. It was impossible to stay there. She had no idea what to do with herself during the day. There were even days where she wouldn't get out of bed. That was near the beginning though… and the day after his funeral. No one could see the tears forming in her eyes. The tears that began to overflow. The tears that she couldn't control.

She stood up and headed toward the bathroom, still attempting to hide the tears. "Ames?" a voice asked. This was it. Someone saw her. Someone knew she wasn't ready to return to work. Amy turned toward the voice as her tears began to fall steadily and saw Kai. His face was so… heartbroken.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked. Kai didn't seem his usual self. He seemed truly concerned for Amy. Not trying to pick her up. She didn't know what to do. He was a walking lawsuit as she had called him before, but she needed someone. Amy realized this now. For now 2 weeks, 5 days, 15 hours, and now 13 minutes, she had held everything in. No one had heard her speak. How could she face anyone with going through everything for the past few weeks?

Company was exactly what Amy needed right now. She ran over to Kai and hugged him. She began to sob uncontrollably. Kai was a little shocked at her hug, and her thought about taking advantage of the moment for a second, but something told him this wasn't the right time. He rubbed her back and was the friend that Amy needed at that moment. He asked her again, "Do you want to talk?"

Amy looked up at Kai's face and whispered, "I miss Ken."


End file.
